tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Baek Doo San
Opis Pierwszy raz pojawił się w Tekken 2 , powrócił w Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken 5, Tekken 6 i w Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Pokonał wieje dojo w tym Marshall'a. Ogre/True Ogre używa niektóre ciosy Baek'a. W trzeciej części oraz czwartej Tekken'a został zastąpiony przez swojego ucznia Hworang'a a w następnych występują obie postacie. W Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection wspomniano że baek obudził się w szpitalu wojskowym gdzie powiedziano mu że był w śpiączce przez rok. Tekken 2 Prolog Baek'a ojciec był jednym z czołowych ekspertów z Tae Kwon Do. W dzieciństwie uczył się drogi tej sztuki walki i wygrał wiele turniejów do czasu kiedy zaprzestał walk. Sprowadziło to ubóstwo na rodzinę Baek'a co spowodowało gniew. W zaciekłed dyskusji Baek'a z jego ojcem dochodzi do bijatyki w której Baek zabija swojego ojca w akcie szału.Większość swojego dzieciństwa spędził w areszcie. W tym czasie jego umiejętności stały się legendarne, dzięki czemu stał się lepszy od swojego ojca. Skupiał się jedynie na jego uczczeniu. Po trzech latach uciekł z domu policyjnego i został ulicznym wojownikiem, powoli śledzony przez tajne organizacje wiedząc o jego przeszłości. Został namówiony do zabójstwa w trakcie drugiego turnieju żelaznej pięści. Baek Doo San wchodzi do turnieju żelaznej pięści by wykonać zadanie i zniszczyć Law'a. Ending Baek siedzi na ławce na zewnątrz parku, wyciąga medalion zawierający zdjęcie jego i jego ojca. Baek wspomina o swoich treningów z ojcem, wspominając wielkiego człowieka był i jak bardzo go kochał. Wspominając ojca dla człowieka którym był, Baek końcu akceptuje śmierć ojca, odnajdując spokój w sobie. thumb|500px|center Tekken 5 right|250px Prolog Baek został zaatakowany i stracił przytomność. Obudził się w szpitalu wojskowym, Według ministra obrony, był w śpiączce przez ponad rok. Minister obrony poprosił go o wyszkolenie żołnierzy w zakresie samoobrony, Baek niechętnie zaakceptował prośbę. Rok później Baek pisze do swojego ucznia by przyjechał do placówki wojskowej by zgłosić się do piątego turnieju żelaznej pięści. Etap 4 Marshall Law : Baek pyta Marshalla czy on przeszkadza pozwalając mu przetestować swoje umiejętności taekwondo. Marshall odpowiada, zakładając swoją bojową postawę, a bitwa wynika. Gdy Baek wygrywa, mówi do nieprzytomnego Marshalla, która posiada on sesje instruktażowe w niedzielę w jego dojo, i zachęca do udziału w prawo na jednej z jego sesji. Etap 7 Hwoarang : Hwoarang prowadzi do Baeka mówiąc, nie przejmuj się! że będziesz ... Baek mówi, że jest w porządku, i że nie został on uziemiony na jakiś czas. Gdy Baek wygrywa mówi Hwoarang, wciąż ma się wiele nauczyć i mówi Hwoarang trenować trochę więcej. Hwoarang odchodzi, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową. Baek wtedy mówi do siebie, dbać o rzeczywistej działalności. I widzi, co się dzieje tutaj, w turnieju na własne oczy. Finał Jinpachi Mishima : '''Baek wędruje przez arene Finalizer. Jinpachi idzie za nim. Mówi dla Baek'a, że jest pod wrażeniem, że dokonał go do tej pory. Jinpachi przedstawia się, i deklaruje, że jego celem jest zniszczenie wszystkich istnienia. Przekształca się w jego demonicznej postaci, a ekran staje się biały. '''Ending Hwoarang jest po raz pierwszy pokazany na konfrontacji trzech bandytów na ulicy. Zanim będzie mógł rzucać rzut, natychmiast stoi prosto z bronią dołączonych do nogi po tym jak ktoś krzyczy "Jeszcze do niczego dobrego". Jak powoli odwraca się, że jest w szoku, widząc Baeka osobiście przyjść. Jeden z bandytów natychmiast powala Hwoarang na ziemię a zbliża się Baek. Jak Hwoarang wstaje, od razu woła: "Nie, ty idioto!", Baek szybko pokonuje wszystkich trzech bandytów. Jak Hwoarang kręci głową, natychmiast chwyta Hwoarang Baek za kołnierz, a zaczyna przeciągając go.thumb|500px|center Tekken 6 right|200px Prolog Baek dołączył do piątego turnieju żelaznej pięści wraz ze swoim uczniem. po tym jak Hworang został ciężko ranny po walce z Jinem Kazama, Baek wycofał się z turnieju i pobiegł z nim do szpitala, życie Hworanga zostało zachowane jednak Baek czuł się winny , że nie przygotował go do spotkania z Jin'em. Gdy Hworang się obudził pokornie prosił by Baek nauczył go wszystkiego co wie. Baek widząc jego głęboką pokorę stworzył najbardziej zaawansowany plan treningowy dla Hworang'a. Ending Po pokonaniu Azazel'a, Baek upada na ziemie, powodując Hwoarang'a biec do niego, zaniepokojony stanu swego mentora. Gdy Baek wstaje, więc nie Azazel. Ale jak Azazel próbuje zaatakować Hwoarang, Baek przechwytuje i kopie Azazel, niszcząc swoją kulę w procesie i powodując jego rozproszenia w nicość. Jednak, że dała się we znaki, jak spada Baek na podłogę i widocznie umiera, pozostawiając Hwoarang krzyczeć z bólu na jego upadłego mistrza. thumb|500px|center Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 2 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2